The present disclosure relates to a generator, and more particularly to a laminated stator mounting arrangement therefor.
Typical installation of a stator into a housing often relies on a press fit between a cylindrical bore in a housing and a cylindrically ground stator core outer diameter. In some installations, this may not be desirable as the press fit arrangement may prevent optimal positioning of the PMG stator in relation to other components.